


A Chocolatey Surprise

by xBlackButterflyx



Series: Birthday Surprises [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackButterflyx/pseuds/xBlackButterflyx
Summary: Set between the Thriller Bark and Sabaody Archipelago Arcs. Sanji lets slip about his birthday which is coming up in a few days, and Zoro tries to come up with a surprise for his favourite cook





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xhelloxbeautifullx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/gifts).



> Part of my Birthday present for my friend Noemi, aka xhelloxbeautifullx on here and on Tumblr - 4 Separate fics where person A plans a birthday surprise for person B. Varying in plots, ratings, and lengths. Pairings are a few of Noemi's favourite ships/otps'. Others in the series include KageHina, Robin x Nami, and Gray x Natsu, and can be found below
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr x-blackbutterfly-x.tumblr.com  
> Or go to ff.net and search for user xblackbutterflyx if you would like to read this story there instead.

Hana no Hana Island. Commonly known for their flower fields filled with a large variety of large flowers which are taller than the buildings, and are in full bloom all year round. This beautiful place is popular among tourists. A welcoming place for everyone, including pirates, and is essentially a holiday resort that is ever expanding and changing their ways for the better.

According to Nami, the Straw Hat Pirates are two days away from this island and will be taking a short stop here to stock up on supplies before heading to the Red Line. Stopping at Hana No Hana Island is not the only thing that will be happening in two days. In two days it will also be Sanji's birthday.

The blond cook had been good at keeping his birthday a secret, up until last night, when he drunkenly told Zoro about it. It had been one of their many nights where they shared a bottle of sake or two in the Crow's Nest during Zoro's night time watch. This had been happening for a while now, and while they wouldn't say that they are dating exactly, what they have together is pretty close, and the whole crew knows about it too. And so as usual one thing had led to another until eventually they had ended up naked on the floor, tangled up together under a blanket with a few pillows. Zoro had his arm wrapped around Sanji's waist as the blond rested his head on the swordsman's chest while he smoked. Sanji had drank more than usual last night, and as they talked about whatever came to mind, the blond let slip about his birthday before falling asleep.

Zoro had been unsure about whether to mention it to the others or not, but this morning he decided that he wanted to do something for Sanji, and to make this happen he had to ask the rest of the crew for their ideas on what he could get or do for the blond. First, the swordsman gathered them all, apart from Sanji, and then proceeded to tell them about the cook's birthday. Most of the crew suggested things that were obviously more for them then Sanji, like Luffy's suggestion for meat, Brook's for milk, Franky's for cola, and Nami and her suggestion of jewellery, while others actually tried to help. Even with the good ideas, Zoro still was not sure on what he could do. Eventually, Robin suggested a surprise party for Sanji and the rest of the crew were sold instantly at just the mention of having a party. Usopp and Franky offered to buy/make the decorations, Robin offered to make the food, and Nami agreed to distract Sanji on the day by making him go shopping with her. Luffy wanted to help with the food too, however everyone knew that he'd only try to eat everything before the party, and so Brook and Chopper will be on captain watch on Sanji's birthday until the party. Everyone will also have to keep an eye on Luffy to make sure that he doesn't slip up to Sanji about the surprise.

Zoro is happy for the help from the rest of the crew, and the party is a good idea, but Zoro is still stuck. He wants Sanji to have something just from him.

It is the morning of Sanji's birthday and the Straw Hat Pirates arrived at Han no Hana Island only a few minutes ago. The normal routine of splitting up into groups comes into play. Usopp and Franky leave under the guise of getting building supplies, though they are actually going to see if the town on this island has any good party decorations. Robin and Zoro are going to guard the ship, and Luffy has already ran off, Chopper and Brook hurrying after to him to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. All that's left is for Sanji to leave with Nami. However, the blond cook has other ideas.

Zoro is currently pinned up against the wall behind the kitchen with Sanji's tongue shoved in his mouth and the blond's leg between Zoro's thighs. Sanji is tugging on his green hair as he deepens the kiss. As much as he would love to stay like this he needs to get Sanji off of the ship, and so he slowly breaks the kiss. Both of them are panting softly and it doesn’t long before Sanji is about to dive back in and capture Zoro’s lips once more but the swordsman quickly stops him, "oi, cook, aren't you suppose to be with the sea witch?"

Sanji kicks him in the ankle in retaliation for calling Nami a witch and scolds him for it before grinning at the swordsman and tugging at his pants, "I have more important things to do~."

"You're seriously giving up alone time with Nami to be with me instead?"

"Duh. As much as I love Nami-swan and spending time with her, I love yo- doing this with you more~."

"Sanji-kun~! Where are you~?!" Nami's put on sweet voice rings out calling for the blond, "I want to try on and buy some new bikinis'~!"

"Coming Nami-swan~!"

Sanji is gone before Zoro can even blink, and he walks around to the side of the ship to see the cook fawn over Nami as they leave.

"It's such a shame, swordsman-san. I was quite enjoying the show."

Zoro's started by Robin's voice and turns to find her right beside him.

“I’m going to make a start on the party food. Keep an eye out for when Franky and Usopp come back. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Ah, wait.” The swordsman follows Robin into the kitchen and anxiously rubs the back of his neck. “Do you think I’ll have enough time to go into town….?”

“Whatever for? We have everything sorted for the party.”

“..........”

“Ah, I see. You’d like to get cook-san a present. Something just from you.”

“How did you know? I never said anything.”

“When we were talking about organising the party last night with the others I noticed you were quieter than usual. It didn’t take long for me to realise that you were a little irritated that something which was originally going to be from you ended up being from the whole crew. You can’t keep any secrets from me swordsman-san.” Robin smiles as she starts taking out the equipment and ingredients she needs.

“Right…. So will I have enough time to go into town?”

“Generally, yes. However with your sense of direction it would be best not to risk it. I would go with you but someone needs to guard the ship. The others will not be back for a while yet and I can’t let you go on your own." 

“Oi, I can go if I want to. I don’t take orders from you.”

“Then why did you ask for my permission in the first place?” Robin replies with a smirk.

“I-I... I only asked if there was enough time…..”

“I need you here for when cook-san gets back as someone will need to distract him to not draw his suspicions while we get the rest of the crew in the kitchen for the party. Can you do that?”

Zoro scoffs and folds his arms across his chest, “Of course I can.”

“Good. If you would still like to do something for cook-san, then how about making the birthday cake?”

“No thanks.”

“Why not? Do you not know how to bake a cake?”

“Of course I know how. Just don’t want to….”

“There’s nothing wrong with not knowing how to do something, especially if you haven’t done it before. I can guide you through it if you like.”

“Why? What’s in it for you?”

“I am already making the food for this party and if you make the cake then it will be one less thing for me to do. It will mean I can get everything else done quicker, that’s all there is to it.”

“Ok…. What do I need to do?”

Robin smiles as she starts listing off the ingredients for Zoro to gather while she works on other party appetisers. Together they decide on a chocolate birthday cake and the archaeologist guides Zoro through the instructions, only stepping in to stop the swordsman from using too much of the ingredients. As it is Zoro’s first time baking a cake, he ends up making a mess of the kitchen. There is flour all over the kitchen tops as the flour flew out of the bowl as he tried to whisk with an electric whisk on full power without testing it out first, a few eggs broke and fell onto the floor as he accidently dropped them when taking them out of the fridge, and he spilt some of the batter onto the table when attempting to pour and split the batter into two cake tins.

The cakes are now in the oven, but Zoro is more worried about the state of the kitchen as he knows Sanji would go crazy if he could see the state of this place right now. Robin, however, calmly reassures him that everything will be fine as she can handle the clean up by herself, all Zoro has to do is keep an eye on the cakes that are in the oven. And so, that is what he does.

The swordsman sits cross-legged on the floor in front of the oven and simply watches, occasionally opening the door for a few seconds to get a better look. Robin has told him that when the cakes are ready they will have risen. He will also need to test them by sticking a knife in the middle of each cake. If the knife comes out clean then it will be ready, if not, then he will need to stick it back in the oven for another minute or two and repeat this process until the knife is clean when taken out of the cake.

He sits there and watches for a full 15 minutes, determined not to mess it up. He then grabs a pair of oven mitts and takes the first cake out of the oven. When he turns around he is surprised to see how clean the kitchen is. As his back was turned he never noticed that Robin had used her devil fruit powers to clean up the mess. The only things which are currently on the kitchen tops are the ingredients and cooking equipment which the archaeologist is using.

“How are the cakes looking, swordsman-san?”

“Uh, I think they’re done.”

“Ok, bring them over here and I’ll have a look.”

Zoro does as instructed and carries the first cake over to Robin. A wire rack is suddenly placed on the table in front of them by one of Robin’s many arms and Zoro puts the cake on top of it. As he gets the second cake, the archaeologist takes a knife and slides it into the middle of the first cake. When she takes it out it is completely clean. Pleased, she then tests the second cake, gaining the same result.

“That’s great, and they don’t seem to be overcooked either.”

“So what now, put the icing on?”

“Yes but we need to make it first. And the cakes needs to cool down before we add the icing otherwise the icing would just melt.”

Zoro listens carefully as Robin tells him step by step on how to make enough chocolate icing to sandwich the two cakes together and to cover them both. Once the icing has been made, the cakes have cooled down enough in order to be taken out of the cake tins. Robin takes them out and places them onto two round cake boards. They leave them for another ten minutes before the archaeologist instructs Zoro on how to spread on the icing. First, he places enough icing on the top of the first cake to sandwich them together. Second, he places the second cake on top of the first and then adds the first layer of icing onto the sides and the top of the cake. Third, he puts the cake into the fridge for 10 minutes in order for the first layer of icing to set. And finally, he then takes it out and adds the second layer of icing.

He hasn’t done the most neatest of jobs, nowhere near as good as Sanji would have done it, but Robin assures him that the cake is passable and looks delicious. As Robin puts the cake away for safe keeping, Usopp and Franky return with a bunch of party decorations including streamers, banners, and balloons. Zoro offers to help put up the decorations however Usopp and Franky insist that they can manage and so the swordsman heads out onto the deck to take a nap.

A few hours later everyone is back at the sunny and Zoro is bringing Sanji to the kitchen for his surprise party. The swordsman has been distracting Sanji in the aquarium in the only way he can do when the women of the crew are around, and that is by sex. It didn't take much to convince the blond to join him and they had plenty of time to waste. It was convenient really.

The swordsman is a little on edge as he's nervous about the cake. He knows that Sanji is going to pick apart at it in the usual way that he does when tasting other people's food, and he's certain that he's messed up the cake in some way.

The pair head up the stairs towards the kitchen and Sanji stops Zoro just before they open the door, "right marimo, come on. What's going on? You've been acting weird since I've come back. What have you done?"

"Nothing shit-cook, just get inside."

Sanji rolls his eyes then opens the door to the kitchen and walks inside. The second he steps into the room the rest of the crew are jumping out at him and shouting happy birthday at varying noise levels, Luffy being the loudest.

"Huh, what's all this?"

"Your birthday party~, now let’s eat~!" Luffy beams as he runs back over to the large table full of food.

Robin stops their captain just in time, using her devil fruit abilities, before he can take anything, "cook-san should have the first pick. It's his birthday after all."

"You're an angel Robin-chwan~, I'll put together some plates for you and Nami-swan first~."

The two women protest but Sanji still caters to their needs first before his own. Once the cook has finished at the table, the rest of the crew rush over getting as much food as they can before Luffy eats it all. Zoro is one of the last at the table and he notices that the cake he made is not there, instead there is a large vanilla sponge cake. Confused, his eyes sweep over the contents of the table, double checking just in case he missed it.

"Swordsman-san," Robin whispers into his ear, "I hope you don't mind but I took the initiative of making a second cake. I know how you wanted to do something by yourself for cook-san so I thought I'd set it up for you two to have your own private party later on tonight, just the two of you, and the cake."

Zoro nods with a light pink tint to his cheeks as he thinks about the ‘party’ he'll be having later with Sanji.

The archaeologist simply smiles slyly and whispers something to him once more before walking away, "I'll tell you more about it later."

He gets a kick to his ankle and he knows without even looking, that the kick was from none other Sanji.

"Here moss-head, drink up. It's supposed to be a party but you're ruining it with your ugly face."

The swordsman scowls as he turns around to see his cook with an open bottle of beer in his outstretched hand, offering it to him. With a grunt he takes the bottle and gulps half of it down in one. Zoro fights off the smile threatening to break out on his face when Sanji grins at him and kisses his cheek before leaving to once again swoon over the ladies.

Later on that night, Robin sends Zoro up to crow's nest. Most of the crew have gone to bed, and the only ones still awake are Zoro, Sanji, and Robin. The archaeologist has persuaded Usopp to let her take over his early morning watch after Zoro's tonight. It didn't take much persuasion for Usopp to agree. Robin makes sure that Zoro is heading for the crow’s nest before she heads off to bed to get some sleep. The reason she has taken over watch in the morning is so that no one actually makes it, leaving the two lovers on the ship to be undisturbed until the early hours of the morning.

When the swordsman enters the crow's nest he looks around to see that Robin has set up several candles, which are already lit, and there is a makeshift bed on the floor using duvets, blankets, and pillows. Not only that but his the chocolate cake that he made earlier is also in the room.

Zoro is grateful for Robin's help. He just hopes that she won't be spying on them again. He doesn't mind it that much, as long as he doesn't know about. And it doesn't stop him and Sanji from being intimate. But he still does find it a little creepy, especially when he can see Robin's extra eyes watching them.

He can hear the footsteps behind him and he senses Sanji’s presence as the cook makes his way over to him.

“This was very nice of Robin-chwan. It looks great, romantic even.”

“How do you know that I didn’t set this up?” Zoro asks as he turns around to face the blond.

“Because I know you,” Sanji chuckles and wraps his arms around Zoro’s neck, “and this isn’t really your style.”

“It could be…,” he mumbles, placing his hands on Sanji’s hips.

“I like you just the way you are. It makes moments like this more special.”

Sanji smiles as he leans in closer and softly kisses Zoro. The swordsman reciprocates instantly, opening his mouth for the blond’s tongue and letting him lead the kiss. He regretfully parts a few seconds later when he remembers about the cake.

“Marimo, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I have another surprise for you.”

“You do?”

Zoro nods then shows Sanji the chocolate cake he made for him with Robin’s guidance.

"More cake?"

"Yeah, I uh.... I made this one..."

Sanji's eyes widen, "you made a cake?!"

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to...."

"Thank you," Sanji smiles as he hugs Zoro then chuckles, "I never thought you'd bake me a cake. I wish I could have seen it...... Wait a minute.... you used my kitchen?!"

“Robin talked me through it. And everything is back in its normal place right?”

“That’s not the point! I can’t believe you used my kitchen. I don’t mind the ladies using it, but no one else.”

“Right, well next time I won’t bother trying to do something nice for you,” the swordsman replies as he pushes past Sanji to leave the crow’s nest.”

“Zoro, wait! I’m sorry….. Don’t go. Let’s have some of this cake. Is there a knife here?”

“No.”

“I’ll go and get one from the kitchen then. Stay here.”

“I’ll just cut it with my swords,” Zoro says seriously as he turns around and reaches for his swords which are fastened to his hips.

“You can’t use your swords to cut the cake!”

“My swords can cut anything.”

Sanji rolls his eyes, “I know that, but you’re not using them to cut cake. I’ll be right back.”

The blond softly pecks Zoro’s lips before leaving the crow’s nest and going to get a knife from the kitchen. When he returns, Zoro is suspiciously standing in front of the cake, with his swords drawn and about strike....

“Oi! I said don’t use your swords!”

The shouting from Sanji startles the swordsman and causes him to slice a part of the bench in the crow’s nest instead of the cake.

“Shit! Franky’s not going to like that. What did you have to do that for?!”

“I told you not to use your swords on the cake!”

“Alright, whatever… What are we going to do about this bench?”

“It’s fine. Franky will fix it. Knowing him he’ll probably get rid of it all and build a new one. Let’s just forget about it for now and have some cake. We can worry about Franky’s wrath in the morning.”

Sanji gets the cake and cuts them a piece each. Zoro is nervous again as he watches Sanji take his first bite. Then another, and another….

“Well?”

“It’s alright for a first time. A bit too sweet though, even for me,” the cook replies with a chuckle, “but don’t think you can get away without having because of that. You’re going to help me finish off this cake whether you like it not.”

The swordsman rolls his eyes at his idiot blond as he takes a bite of his piece of cake. Sanji is right; it is a bit too sweet. And the chocolate is a little sickly, but it’s a great first attempt, not that he’s planning on baking any cakes in the future. He’ll leave that to Sanji.

The blond is already on his second slice as Zoro finishes his first.

“You don’t have to eat it, especially not all at once if it’s too sickly.”

“Hm? It’s not too sickly for me. I like it.”

“Yeah well, I’m just saying if you don’t want it then it’ll keep till morning. Luffy will probably eat it. Chopper too.”

“Hell no. Luffy’s getting his hands on this cake! He ate most of the other one earlier. I only had one very thin slice. And besides, you made this for me….” Sanji replies with a light blush to his cheeks. “I might save a piece for Chopper though.”

Zoro chuckles and smiles, “alright, it was just a suggestion.”

“Well take your suggestions elsewhere then~.”

The blond grins as he finishes his second slice of cake before popping his fingers into his mouth one by one to clean off the sticky chocolate icing. He smirks and deliberately takes his time with his task when he notices Zoro watching him intently.

“You’ve got a little chocolate at the corner of your mouth,” Zoro informs the cook.

“Yeah~?”

“Yeah….”

“Then what are you just sitting there for? Get rid of it for me~.”

Zoro smirks as he gets closer to Sanji then leans forward and licks off the chocolate from around Sanji’s mouth. As he pulls away, the blond follows him and captures the swordsman’s lips with his own. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to heat up or for them to pull each other’s clothes off. They break apart for a few seconds to move over to the makeshift bed and get under the covers before coming back together.

Sanji straddles Zoro as he deepens the kiss, grinding down on him slowly and pulling at the strands of green hair on the swordsman’s head, causing him to grunt and groan into the kiss. He smirks when Zoro’s arms snake around his hips, and he breaks the kiss to moan loudly when Zoro spanks him, hard. The blond chuckles and gives Zoro a challenging look, daring him to do it again. Of course the swordsman accepts, however instead of only spanking him once, he repeatedly spanks the blond several times. Sanji’s already a mess when the assault to his bare ass has stopped, and he mentally curses the fact that he doesn’t have Robin’s devil fruit abilities, or something like it, when he has to get up and move away from Zoro’s warm body in order to get the new bottle of lube he bought today out of his trouser pocket, which is at the other side of the room where he left them.

He makes his way back over to Zoro and straddles him again, wasting no time in preparing himself for what’s to come. When he deems himself ready, he smirks at the swordsman as he gels up Zoro’s cock, before seating himself on Zoro fully. The swordsman moans, smirking at Sanji as he adjusts himself on Zoro’s cock.

“I love you,” Sanji says with a hint of lust and passion in his tone as he leans down and kisses Zoro roughly, not giving him a chance to reply as he starts moving his hips. The swordsman deepens the kiss, conveying his feelings more than words ever could, and grips Sanji’s thighs, strong enough to start forming bruises. The rolls of Sanji’s hips quicken, and Zoro strokes Sanji’s cock in the same desperate rhythm. Their kiss is broken to let out their moans as they reach their climax, leaving them a hot and sticky panting mess. For a few minutes they lay still in their positions as they come down from their high. Eventually, Sanji gets up to grab the tissues that Robin left for them and cleans up their mess. Zoro reckons that Robin didn’t leave those tissues for them because of the cake.

Wordlessly they lie together under the covers in the makeshift bed and listen to each other’s breaths even out as they slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
